THE POWER
by everett2
Summary: What will happen when annabeth breaks up with percy and percy finds out he has a new ability that is not normal for a son of Poseidon. guess where and who he got it from. on hiautus
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: WHAT JUST HAPPENED

I DON'T OWN PJO SERIES

Percy's POV

It all started when I saw Annabeth and the new kid Jesse kissing in the woods.

'' I thought you were showing him around the camp not your mouth!'' I said angrily and loud enough for surrounding campers to stop what they where doing and look.

'' Percy lets talk, now in private.'' Said Annabeth

''No we can talk right here right now.'' said Percy

'' Percy you are making a scene.'' said Annabeth

'' I don't care. You are cheating on me with Joseph.'' said Percy

''Umm my name is Jesse.''

'' Shut up!'' said Annabeth and Percy in union.

Jesse sunk into the spot where he was sitting. percy had tears welding in his eyes like he was going to cry. And Anna beth just stood there arms crossed and stormy eyes glaring at Percy. then Chiron came

through the crowd telling people to get on with there afternoon training. Chiron came up to Percy and Annabeth and said.

''What is wrong with you two?''

''Nothing Percy is just being over dramatic.'' said Annabeth.

''And Annabeth is being a lying dirty cheater!'' said Percy angrily

''No matter what is going on you still don't need to make a scene about it.'' said Chiron

''See I tried telling Percy that but he just did't listen like always. That is the reason I cheated on him. He never listens to me. I just want to be heard for once. Ever since we started going out he never listens to me.'' said Annabeth with tears coming down her face.

'' Whatever'' said Percy while rolling his eyes.

'' Know what go to your cabins. And don't come out till dinner. ok?'' said Chiron.

'' Ok'' said Percy and Annabeth

While Percy was in his cabin he turned on the water and washed his face he left the water running.

He said'' I wish that sometimes time will just stop.''

Then everything froze the kids out side even the running water. Percy just stood there paralyzed. After a few minutes pasted he said ''WHOW. what just happened.'' Percy said.

**well that is the first chapter. please review. the next chapter should be up in a week or two. till next time you know my name. if you don't go to the begging. bye**


	2. The thoughts and talks

Ok sorry I didn't update like I said I was. I had some serious writers block. But anyways lets get to the story. OK sorry if things get a little confusing during the story.

disclaimer: I don't own the pjo series.

Story name: The power

Chapter two: The thoughts and talks

Annabeth's POV

"I can't believe how Percy was acting in the woods." I yelled to Jesse.

" Well you did say he was a little immature right. See Annabeth i listen to you unlike your ex boyfriend. Jesse cooed.

"And that is why I love you. said Annabeth affectionately.

Then all of a sudden Annabeth feels like time has just frozen. She can still see the kids outside but they are frozen. She then looks at Jesse. While she is looking at him she starts to think about what she has done. She starts to think did she really want so much attention that she would cheat on Percy.

Percy's POV

"WHOW. What just happened? Percy asked confused.

Percy walked out of his cabin and found Juniper and Grover sitting on a bench kissing. And right next to them are Katie and Travis about to kiss. So to play a little trick he switched Connor and Grover. So that Connor is kissing Juniper and Grover is kissing Katie. " Oh now that is going to be." Percy said chuckling to himself.

Percy started walking around camp pulling all kinds of pranks. When Percy was walking around aimlessly. Then he walked in front of the Athena cabin. He saw Annabeth and Jesse.

"What does she see in him? I mean really he is about 5 ft. 7, blond hair with black roots and brown highlights , blue eyes, and he has a spray on tan that make him look like a tangerine. He is also not the good looking.'' Percy said to himself quietly. "Imean really he is weaker and skinnier than me. Ok I have had enough unfreeze.

Annabeth's POV

Annabeth was looking out the window frozen when she saw Percy. He was able to walk then he said something and I was unfrozen so was everybody.

"Annabeth?" asked Jesse. He looked real aggravated. I guess he had be calling my name for a while.

" Jesse did you see what Percy just did?" I said shocked.

"Oh my gods! Why are you so worried about what Percy does! Do you still like him?"

"No." Iied. I actually really did still like him. I just couldn't go back to someone who has the whole world revolving around him.

" Ok then stop mentioning him you are with a true man now."

Ok that is it. Thank you for reading. Reviews are always welcome. I already have an idea for chapter 3. So till next time see you.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello and Sorry A/N

A/N: So I know you guys are about ready to kill me. I am sorry I stopped updating, my laptop broke and deleted chapter I had for you guys. Yeah I had a computer to do it on but I was going to end the story anyway. So recently I have been pm some people I know on here asking if anyone wants to adopt my baby (hey I'm sorry, but I just won't give my baby to just anybody and yes I call my story my baby. I am a really bad father just neglecting my child for almost a year.) Anyway I gave it to foreverfanfiction. Right now the person is think of ways to continue the story but it could take weeks or months until they have another chapter. So they told me to keep it until they have a chapter rady for you guys and just updating you on that. Sorry, on the bright side I have this new story coming out called "everybody needs love", so keep an eye out for that.


End file.
